cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiberium trooper
'Tiberium Trooper's are infantry used exclusively by the Marked of Kane in Kane's Wrath. Background These units are the result of research from Doctor Alphonse Giraud, who "defected" from GDI. Wearing what appears to be powered armor similar to the Black Hand, these infantry are not equipped with flame weaponry, but instead, use an advanced version of the chemical sprayer, and require that an operations center be set up before deploying. The mixture sprayed from their tank can melt anything and has the passive effect of slowing down anything it touches. In this vein, they appear to be a throwback to the chem warriors of the First Tiberium War. Within the Marked of Kane, they replace the Black Hand soldiers in their combat roles, specializing in anti-infantry operations and clearing garrisoned buildings. Tiberium troopers have undergone significant (in comparison with the rest of the Brotherhood) Tiberium and cybernetic enhancement, and can be further upgraded with cybernetic legs, significantly increasing their speed. Naturally, their suits also allow them to walk into Tiberium fields without taking any damage. Despite their impressive abilities, Tiberium Troopers have shortcomings. First, they lack durability compared to armoured units especially the ones that have anti- infantry machine guns. Additionally, their tiberium weapons, while devastating against infantry, do little damage to vehicles, though they can slow vehicles down with thier tiberium spray, and are less effective against structures than the Black Hand's flame weaponry. Finally, aircraft such as the Hammerhead prove very effective when dealing with Tiberium troopers. However, Marked of Kane commanders do find the increase in speed provided by the Cybernetic Legs upgrade to be very useful and the Tiberium Troopers are generally considered to be a specialised anti-infantry unit capable of clearing out buildings, the only unit that can do so for the Marked of Kane. The Tiberium trooper is not seen in the Fourth Tiberium War having been replaced by the High Confessor. In Game Unit The Tiberium Troopers replace the Black Hands for the Marked of Kane. They have tough armor and anti-infantry liquid tiberium throwers which are strong against structures and infantry. Sometimes their weapon turns opposing infantry into visceroids. They can also clear garissoned buildings. Their only upgrade, Cybernetic Legs, allows them to be fast enough to catch up with friendly units, hunt enemy units and to do a quick retreat if the enemy is too strong. They can also call in a Carryall to pick them up and transport them. Mutation There are additional reports of enemy infantry mutating into visceroids when exposed to the Tiberium Troopers' spray; as the resulting visceroid is immune to Tiberium, the troopers are helpless if the visceroid targets them. Assessment Pros *Very effective against anti-infantry unit *Can clear garrisoned buildings in an instant *Can slow down vehicles *Strength in numbers *Dangerous if garrisoned inside a Redeemer *Cybernetic Legs make them run faster. *Immune to Tiberium poisoning Cons *Rather weak against structures and vehicles; inferior to Black Hand units in this regard *Vulnerable to anti-infantry *May turn victims into visceroids, which are immune to their Tiberium sprayers; bring other units along to counter this *Easily killed by commandoes *Has access to Tier 2 as a prerequisite *If used carelessly, may harm allies *Slowed vehicles can still crush them *Useless against Zone Troopers/Zone Raiders, as they are immune to Tiberium poisoning *The worst against Scrin Infantry and Vehicle, as they are be healed by Tiberium *Avavible in Marked of Kane only Gallery File:TiberiumTrooper_CC3-KW_Game2.jpg File:TiberiumTrooper_CC3-KW_Cncpt1.jpg References * Unit intel Category:Kane's Wrath Marked of Kane Arsenal Category:Kane's Wrath infantry